Marabella
This awesome picture was done by Disneygirl94! Personality Marabella is a bubbly, sweet, very smart, brave, and funny girl who just loves to have fun. She is very optimistic when it comes to problems, and a excellent and sweet leader too. She is the type that get's people to work together. She is like the southern verison if Isabella. She has a very sweet voice and has a little bit of an southern accent (not heavy, only a tiny bit) but she southern words like yall, aint ect. She becomes pretty popular in Danville, everyone knows her for her kindness, and funniness. Under all that holds a very smart girl. Marabella is pretty underestimated though. Everyone thinks she is beautiful blond air head, but she is probably the smartest girl in town (also along with Baljeet, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella). She will get really mad if you call her stupid though. She will fix you up if you call her stupid. She will most likely curse to you in mathmatical language you dare to call her that, she would prove anyone who calls her that. She has an amazing IQ. Marabella is very hard working, and organized. Phineas is in love with her. He thinks she is just beautiful and really smart (Phineas has a thing for southern girls lol) They are older in this series when she comes to town. In the early episodes with her, and Isabella don't get along to well, due to Phineas liking Marabella. It takes a while for Marabella to notice that Isabella is jealous of her, because she is a little naive. Marabella doesn't have the heart to be mean, but she does get mad at Isa in one episode.(all her friends in Danville are mostly guys) Isabella then says "You just don't understand do you?!" then she is like "what do you mean?" "I like Phineas, he seems to not care for me so i am leaving! Have fun with your new boyfriend!" Besides all that Marabella has A special gift... She can sense when something really bad is going to happen by her eyes twitching. She saved Phineas and the gang in "Who is She?" and saved Phineas and "Home Sick part ." The problem is she can't sense when something is going to happen to herself, only other people. That's why she get kidnapped in "Studying just got cancelled." Present Life Marabella enjoys hanging with Phineas and ferb, and all there friends. She is always ready to have fun! They always go on adventers and stuff. In the present Phineas grows a big crush on Marabella. Marabella, starts feeling the same a bit later because... She see's that he really cares for her, and she can see that he likes her. This dosen't last long though, because after a couple of weeks, her dad says they can move back because there uncle albret has fixed there house, from the terrible twister that hit texas... Phineas becomes very heart broken, but she makes a returnal in a couple of years... Future In the future Marabella returns with a whole new look. She lost her farm girl image, and got her glamor image on. Marabella goes home in the past, and becomes very sucessful. Marabella becomes a model, and cheer captin of a cheer leading team. Though, people still think she is an air head, which she is not. She is smart and helpful. Marabella on tv: "Just because your a model and a cheer captin doesn't mean you got nothin in your little o'l head. I think people stereotype, and judge way to much!" That was Marabella being interviwed. Marabella is no longer poor, she is very wealthy. That doesn't mean she is spoiled, she the total opposit from spoiled. Marabella's money goes to children in need. Marabella always wanted a brother or sister, so she treats any child like her own. Marabella's kidness always will stay the same. When she returns, it is a whole new story, and many new friendships. Even though Marabella's boyfriend is jackson, she still misses Phineas, and Phineas misses her too, but they are both happy with their bf's and gf's. Relationships Phineas- Has a big crush on Marabella, which causes a problem between him and Isabella. Phineas loves Marabella, but he finds out she has a boyfriend already, and he get's sad. They end up dating, and Isabella finds out and runs away from a broken heart. Then Marabella finds out she is moving away from Danville, so she beaks up with Phineas. Phineas is upset, but then a couple of weeks later him and Isabella date. In a couple of years Marabella comes and Phineas get's a crush on her again, but she is still with Jackson, and he has Isabella. Ferb- Normal, but Ferb admits in one episode " Well, she is rather attractive" Marabella Help's ferb out and gives him advice on how to impress Emily. Isabella- Is jealous of Marabella, and is heartbroken that Phineas loves her. They become friends though, when Marabella relises that she has been not herself lately. Which shows Marabella cares for others. Baljeet- Normal, friends Marabella helps him with his projects. Baljeet is good friend with Marabella. They are both interested in science and school Buford- Normal, Buford does flirt a bit in one episode though, then gets over her rejectial toward him. Marabella only wishes to be friends with him. In one episode though, Buford makes fun of her, but Marabella fixes Buford up. Marabella is very scary and tough when she stands up for herslef. She scares Buford away, but Buford is so scared of her he sceams like a girl if she even goes near him. Marabella apologizes and so does Buford and they become friends. Django- Normal, friends. Django thinks she is fun to be around with (Only as friends though). Marabella thinks he is unique and artistic. Candace- Normal, At first mocks her and phineas about them being a couple. Then Marabella tells her to quit it so she stops. Candace becomes Friends with Marabella. Emily- Marabella becomes friends with Emily. Marabella meets her when she makes her returnal in Danville, when everyone and herself is a teenager. Marabella loves to hang with emily and the rest of her friends. Marabella treats Emily and Isabella like sisters. Fireside girls- Normal, when Isabella get's sick in one episode, Isabella askes Marabella to fill in for her. Since Marabella has experience being a leader of a troop. At first the girls are sad Isabella is gone, then they begin to have like and have fun with Marabella. Past life Marabella used to live on a farm where she would help her parents day and night with the crops, and animals. The crops were not doing so well do to the weird weather; so her and the hay sight gals decide to help her with her farm by raising money and selling cookies. All there hard work payed of and she said to them "Thank you so much for helping me, you are the most loyal troop and friends i could ever imagine! I hope i wasn't to hard on yall." She said with kindness. "Not at all, we like helping you, besides your our leader," said one of the scouts. They all laughed as the sun was going down, Marabella said goodbye and went home. While Marabella was sleeping something happened... "MARABELLA WAKE UP, WAKE UP!!!" Her mom screamed. She woke up frantically and said "WHAT, WHAT!?!?" "THERE IS A TWISTER HEADING THIS WAY, EVERYONE GO TO THE BASEMENT NOW!!!" Her dad shouted. They all went down and poor little Marabella was shaking and crying and hiding under her blanket. They slept there that night and woke up the next morning... Marabella woke up first and slowly went up the stairs and opened the door slowly... "OUR HOUSE!!!" Marabella shrieked! The whole upstairs was a big mess, broken plates, broken chairs, broken everything! Marabella saw her favorite doll house smashed to bits, (her aunt made that for her when she was 2.) She picked up the dolls broken head and held it close to her heart; little tears came out of her sky blue sweet eyes, she ran to her mom and dad and cried. "There, there, darling her dad said, it will be alright pumpkin." "I know daddy she said with a sniff, i am crying because i am so relieved we are safe we couda died yah know?" That day they cleaned everything up, and Marabella's parents said, "we have to move..." "What about the animals, who will take care of them," said Marabella. "Well hun, we will have to give them to Uncle Albert to take care of." said her mom with affection. Okay mama, but i am going to miss them very much, she said holding back her tears." Marabella is a strong girl, with a big heart, and loves all animals and people... The day she moved she said goodbye to her friends and boyfriend (name Jackson.) "Will i ever see you again," said Jackson with hope. "I really darn hope so, said Marabella holding his back getting ready to hug him. They both hugged and Marabella gave Jackson a kiss on the cheek. She said goodbye to Jackson then headed of to day goodbye to her troop. They all cried when they heard the news "girls, girls, it will be ok i promise; i bet your new leader will be very nice and fun!" She said holding back her tears and her eyes bubbling. "NO ONE CAN REPLACE YOU!" they all cried at once. "I love you guys very much and i am going to miss you like you wouldn't believe it!" she said. They all hugged and said their goodbyes. Skills *'Marabella can sing very well' *'She is excellent in math and scinence' *'She can read animals minds' *'She has great team work skills, and can make people work together ' *'She can sense trouble ' *'Marabella is good with animals and crops' *'She is very creative' *'She can play by ear on any instrement ' *'She can do flips and split (Which leads to her being cheer captin in the future)' *'She is very organized and neat' *'Marabella can baked cookies and cakes and ect' Category:Character Category:Content Category:Fanon Works Category:Kids Category:Images